The best snoggletog gift (Httyd father son)
by Plasma Snow
Summary: What if a father didn't think he was a good dad and a son longed for the words "I love you"? One night before snoggletog, when Hiccup is talking in his sleep about a night mare of his mother, and the teen wakes up to conversation with his dad, both father and son may gain the best gift they've ever had, and in all, become closer. Not the best, one of my first so poor writing.


**(A/N) Hello fellow readers! I wrote this a long time ago, but decided to edit it because my writing skills were...sloppy a when I first started. You're amazing!**

It was late and snowing out side, but Hiccup and Stoick Haddock were safe in their house, asleep only a few days before snoggletog. This year they knew the dragons would be back when they were ready, so everyone was relaxing with there families while they still could before the big celebration.

Stoick was in a dream less sleep, when he woke up to hear his son speaking. He sat up, knowing what was going on. Here recently hiccup had awoken Stoick, talking in his sleep about a dream he seemed to have repeatedly. Stoick walked upstairs to his sons room seeing the boy tossing and turning, pouring in sweat.

What ever this night mare of Hiccup's was, it was officially getting worse. Stoick lay a hand on Hiccups shoulder, but the boy shrugged it off immediately making his father more confused. When Stoick looked closer, he saw hiccup had the Dragon toy that normally stayed on the back of his bed tightly in his arms. Not only that, but Stoick realized it wasn't just sweat on hiccups now red face. Toothless seemed to know this too, purring at the end of the bed.

"Hiccup." Stoick whispered, moving his sons hair and seeing he'd been crying in his sleep a while now. Hiccup never cried, so this dream had to be bad. Stoick was about to try and shake hiccup awake when his son's speech became understandable in whimpers.

Stoick could make out the words 'please' and 'don't go' and even 'come back', but he wasn't sure. Something new to this sub conscious vocabulary hit Stoick hard as his boy spoke, tucking his head further into the blanket, sounding like a desperate little kid. "Mom." He whimpered his eyes closed tightly.

Stoick was a bit taken back, but came out of his thoughts when Hiccup sat up opening his eyes in a terrified and sad state. He was breathing heavily and looking around, until Stoick wrapped an arm around Hiccup causing him to relax. "Night mares again?" Stoick asked. "Yeah." Hiccup said looking down and wiping his eyes and face with his sleeves.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked. "Huh?" The boy yawned. "You know...you talk in your sleep, and I think I know who you're dreaming about now." Hiccup looked down and pressed up against his dad's fur vest. "You know, even though I'm chief and all...I'm here to try to listen." Stoick said while hiccup looked at him with a look in his eyes that was both confused and grateful. "I know I haven't listened to you before, but I really have been trying to be the father you need."

Hiccup shook his head, managing a sad smile. "No dad, you _are_ the father I need. You try to listen, but you're a chief. The fact that you watch an entire village, watch over the dragons, and still keep up with my dangerous behavior, yet find time to help with the small things like this...that's a great father if I ever saw one, especially since you had to do it on your own." Stoick was a bit taken back. That really did mean allot coming from his son.

"Thank you hiccup, you have no idea how much that means." Stoick replied. "Well happy Snoggletog then." Hiccup said sarcastically with a small laugh. "Yeah..." Stoick looked down at Hiccup in his arms who seemed to be hoping, waiting for, longing for something else on his mind. Toothless walked over and nudged Hiccup's hand with a loving gesture, the words that were unspoken stuck out thorough behavior.

Stoick thought about it, and something hit him. "And hiccup.." "Yeah?" Hiccup replied a little surprised. "I know I never say it, and I should but..." Stoick paused, finding the right way to put it, but then saw his son looking at him with a look that seemed to say the word 'please' like a small child. "I do love you, and I always have, even though I don't sho-" Stoick was cut off when Hiccup suddenly the himself into his father's arms, holding on tightly.

"I love you too dad...I-I love you more then anything." Hiccup said burying his face in Stoick's chief cape, his voice sounding like he'd been carrying something extremely heavy and he finally let it go. It was only now that Stoick realized how much his own son had been longing for those words from someone, perhaps his life since he was a baby, as he held hiccup close, his protective arms hugging his son tight. It wasn't said, but that year, you could say father and son got the best Snoggletog gifts they'd ever gained, and have been closer ever since.

 **(A/N) hey guys! Did you like this one? The idea just came to mind a wile back and I had to write it. Please review and your all amazing! This one was also written the same night as my chapter three of fighter :)**


End file.
